Gettin close
by transformertard
Summary: ProwlxJazz Transformers SLASH warning! : Jazz is finally able too admit his feelings to Prowl, by showing his love for him. My first slash fics! sorry for errors and grammar mistakes
1. Chapter 1

TFA: Jazz x Prowl ~ getting close

by: transformertard

Title: getting close

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Jazz x prowl

Rating: Mature

Warnings: slash,

Summary: jazz finally is able to admit his feelings to prowl by showing his love for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Jazz sighed as he walked around the autobots base, his head looking down at the floor, thinking. Ever since he first layed eyes on that black ninjabot, he couldent get him out of his processor. And whenever he was around him his spark pulsed deeply. He knew he had feelings for prowl, but he didn't know how to tell him. He loved being around him, like earlier today when him and prowl where following sentinel, he had the most amazing feeling within him. His spark ached for him , and his feeling just kept getting stronger and stronger. He couldent take it anymore, he had to try and tell him. Even though he was not sure that he might feel the same way, he knew he should tell him anyway. He really wanted to be more then friends, it may be complicated because he was in the elite guard, and prowl was just a repair bot, but he didn't care. his faceplates heated ep and he smiled awkwardly as he thought of prowl being with him. And he started to walk towards prowl room,his spark pulsing harder with nervousnes. Jazz slowly came up to prowl room entrance,and stoped. his face flushed as he saw prowl standing in the middle of his room in the sunlight triming the branches of the tree. he stood up tall and tried his best to cool down, walking into prowls room. he edmired how great he looked with the samurai armor on.

" diggin the new armor", jazz said, "espesialy yoketrons helmet". Powl turned around smiling. " he'd be proud to have you wear it" jazz said.

" Thank you... i plan to do everything in my power to be worthy of it". prowl said, as he bowed down. the sun reflecting on his armor making him shine. jazz blushed again, and tried his best to cover it up. " you kiddin? your more than worthy to be wearing it". jazz said walking closer up to prowl, bravely. standing in front of him, " thanks " prowl said. Then they just stood there looking at eachother for a couple of seconds. Jazz's face plates heated up harder, as prowl smiled and made his cute little beep sound. jazz cleared his throat awkwardly, and step back a bit, smiling.

" uh listen, i just wanted to tell you... that um " . Slag, jazz thaught im making my self look like a retard, as he became more embaressed. prowl just stood there smiling waiting for jazz to talk. " uh.. im sorry..nevermind" jazz said as he facepalmed. Slowly starting to walk away. But prowl put his hand on his shoulder stoping him, jazz's spark skipped a pulse. " wait jazz " prowl said calmly. Jazz turned around, nervously. slag, how obvious can i be? he stood there gazing into prowls optics, and moved closer to prowl slowly, dimming his optics. prowl opened his mouth slightly, dimming his optics to, he wasen't sure why. '" jazz? " prowl said confused. Jazz smiled and leaned in and kissed prowl sofly. feeling his body heat up fast, he had wanted to kiss prowl so badly. prowl stiffend, and his faceplates heated up his optics widend at first. But as jazz started to deepen the kiss prowl melted into it and kissed him back, relaxing slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

TFA: Jazz x Prowl ~ getting close

by: transformertard

Title: getting close

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Jazz x prowl

Rating: Mature

Warnings: slash,

Summary: jazz finally is able to admit his feelings to prowl by showing his love for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Jazz put one hand behind prowls head, tiping his head up a bit, and puting the other hand on his cheek, so he could kiss him easier. Prowl moaned softly as jazz put his glossa into prowls mouth. Playing with prowls glossa as well as exploring his mouth. prowl had so many messed up feelings right now, he never realized that jazz felt this way about him. And he didn't expect jazz to kiss him, he had never kissed anyone before,but damn, jazz was a good kisser. It felt too good to stop, and he was getting more turned stuck his glossa into jazz's mouth feeling with jazz's glossa. Jazz moaned and his body heated up more with arousel, hmm, jazz thought, but he is learning quickly. Jazz made a loving purring sound, pressing his hot body against him. prowl moaned in the kiss,heating up more, his optics lightend. jazz countinued to kiss prowl, getting a bit rougher now. prowls optics dimmed again with lust, as jazz tried to dominate prowls glossa with his. Liquid started to run down their jaws, prowl moaned again with pleasure. prowl had never been this close with anyone before, but he was really enjoying this. espesially because it was jazz who was kissing blushed thinking what this was leading to. Jazz smirked, breaking the kiss, he gazed into prowls dim visor as he held prowl against himself.

Walking over to the wall in prowls room, jazz nuzzled prowls neck, kissing up it. Prowl shivvered, growling slightly as jazz pressed him up against the wall, roughly. Pinning prowl against the wall jazz gazed into prowls optics, prowl gazed back his face flushed. The room started to get darker as the sun setted. prowl started to purr, and he leaned in to kiss jazz again. so he likes it... jazz thought happily, he kissed back pressing him self against prowl. They both moaned, feeling there hot interfacing covers touching. " i love you" Jazz said as he started to kiss across prowls face. Prowl purred as jazz kissed down to his neck, he licked up prowls neck causing prowl to moan and relax, spreading his legs took advantage of that and grinded his hips against prowls ,growling lustfully, Prowl groaned, heating up more. Jazz went back to prowls neck cabel niping it, and kissing it. And he brought his hands down to prowls chassis, stroking it. " ah...j jazz.. " prowl moaned passionetly. Then jazz brought his hand down to prowls panel rubbing it softly at first. prowl flushed harder,growling. laying his head against the wall he looked away from jazz shyly. jazz kissed prowls neck, and then his cheek turned prowls face back kissing him rubbing prowls panel, starting to quicken the growled with arousel, had never had this feeling before, he felt so amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

TFA: Jazz x Prowl ~ getting close

by: transformertard

Title: getting close

series: transformers animated

Pairing: Jazz x prowl

Rating: Mature

Warnings: slash, interfacing,

Summary: jazz finally is able to admit his feelings to prowl by showing his love for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I do not make profit from this.

Prowl shuddered and spread his legs farther apart, groaning as his chassis was growing with need,. Jazz purred and nuzzled his face into Prowls neck, as he put his handing lower on prowls interfacing cover, touching the spot were he could open it. " ah.. Jazz.. wait.."Prowl growled lustfully, his internal fans whirring as his body was heating up kissed prowls hot cheek as he opened prowls panel, taking it off slowly. Prowl looked away shyly as his interfacing parts were exposed, he moaned, feeling the cool air on his sensitive area. Jazz kissed prowl again, and blushed looking down at Prowls already erect spike, and wet port. He felt his own spike harden seeing that, asking to come out. Than he looked back at Prowls flushed face, that was looking away from him. he put his hand on prowls cheek moving his face back so he could look at him. " You have never done this before have you.. " Jazz said quietly. " no, i havent " Prowl said shyly. Jazz smiled " seriously? Lucky me then.. " , Jazz said, kissing prowls cheek again. Prowl smiled, "do you want to do this? " Jazz said while moving away a bit, and puting his hands on prowls waist, while gazing into prowls optics.

Prowl put his arms around jazzs back pulling him closer, " frag yes.." Prowl said growling smirked, grabbing Prowl, and pinning him to the wall again." Good, cause i don't think i could stop by now anyway" Jazz said, purring. Prowl smiled, leaning in for another hot kiss. Jazz put his glossa into Prowls mouth again eagerly, and there glossas battled for dominence. While still kissing Prowl, Jazz brought his hand down, slowly putting his servo into Prowls hot, wet port. Prowl moaned into Jazz's mouth, his visor a deep blue. Jazz moaned feeling how tight and hot he was, he put his servo in and out of Prowls port slowly. " Ah!... d don't stop.." Prowl moaned again loudly, breaking the kiss, he rested his head on Jazz's shoulder,"i wouldent dream of stopping,...your too damn hot.." Jazz purred,his visor glowing lustfully as he started to thrust his servo harder into prowls valve. Transfluid started to run down Prowls legs, Prowl moaned again " aaah .. J Jazz.." Jazz smirked "more?" Jazz said teasingly. Prowl hissed gripping the wall, feeling a growing tingly feeling in his chassis. Jazz added another finger and thrusted harder into prowls tight port. Prowl gasped, and shuddered wrapping his arms around Jazz, panting. Jazz could feel his own spike pressing against his panel, as he grew with arousel. Jazz growled, and he took his servo out of Prowls wet port, before he could overload.

Prowl whmpered with need when Jazz stopped. Jazz licked his servo while he braught his other hand down to his own interfacing cover, opening it quickly. Revealing his hard black spike, prowl moaned seeing Jazzs spike, his faceplate heated up more. Jazz growled lustfully, grabbing Prowls hands with his and pressing his body against him. His spike just touching Prowls port. They both moaned, and then finally jazz thrusted his spike into Prowl. Prowl cried with ectesy, and he wrapped his arms around jazz pulling him closer. " aah, your so.. tight" jazz groaned, feeling his spike in Prowls tight, wet, port, he snarled, showing his fangs, and thrusted harder, in and out. Prowl growled loudly, and swung his head back, almost hitting the wall, " ah..aah!, primus.. Jazz! " he wrapped his legs around jazz, wanting more. Jazz put his hands on the wall, pressing himself harder against prowl. Jazz thrusted his spike all the way in, hitting prowls sensitive spot. Prowl hissed, feeling his back scraping hard against the wall. Prowl clenched his dentas together, Feeling his overload coming fast. He shuddered. His visor glowing with lust. " Your so.. ah.. hot.. you feel so fraggin good." jazz snarled again,scratching down the wall, biting prowls neck, hard,as he thrusted into him faster.

Prowl growled,and moaned, showing his fangs. He snarled with the mixture of pain and pleasure, it was driving him crazy. Jazz felt his overload coming too, he moaned into prowls, feeling the surge of energy building from within him. Jazz brought his faceplate to prowls, seeing Prowl looking to the side showing his fangs. He was in a daze of pure pleasure .Jazz kissed prowls neck,moaning. And then brought his lips to prowls. Still thrusting into his lover,hard. Transfluids ran down their legs from prowls port, Jazz felt the hot fluid coming out, helping him go faster. Jazz growled, breaking the kiss, both of then panting as there overload came close. "Ah.. aah! Prowl!" Jazz moaned with pleasure. " Fr frag! " Prowl cried out. Jazz thrusted in and out. were both snarling furiously, and moaning, showing their sharp fangs. Jazz bit down onto prowls neck,hard. Drawing a bit of energon. Prowl shuddered, feeling his port tighten around jazz's spike. he could feel an overwhelming feeling between him and his lover. " i love you!" jazz said. Finally sweet overload crashed through them. Their visors flashed white as they cried out, feeling the amazing current of energy.

They both collapsed, Prowl slid down the wall into seating position, grunting as he hit the floor. Jazz laid on top of Prowl,panting. Prowl let out a long soft moan. His head was leaning against the wall as the last waves of the overload shook through him. A few breams later, Jazz slowly got up on his hands and knees. still panting as his body was trying to cool down. " damn" Jazz said smiling sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his helm. Prowl purred, raising his head up to look at Jazz. " Primus.. that was amazing.." Prowl said, his faceplate still red too. Prowl smirked as he leaned in for another loving kiss, Jazz moaned. Then prowl growled, pouncing on jazz, pinning him to the floor. Jazz grinned, gazing into Prowls visor, Prowl pressed his lips against Jazz's, purring. " I love you too Jazz.." Prowl said wrapping his arms around Jazz, nuzzling into his neck. Jazz's spark pulsed, his dream finally came true, he got to show his love to Prowl.

They held eachother for a few nano clicks. Jazz looked around smirking, as he saw the scratch marks on the wall,and the transfluid on the floor." Dayum" Jazz said, looking at his chest, he saw all the scraped paint marks on him and Prowl. " now i have to get a new paint job" Jazz said, blushing hard. Prowl chuckled, kissing Jazz on the cheek, as he rolled off to the side. Laying on his back on the moaned closing his interfacing panel. jazz did the same. Prowl looked to the side at jazz, " do you have to go back to the Elite guard ship?" Prowl asked, sounding tired. " yeah...i will in the mornin" Jazz said, smiling. "Besides, i want to stay with you longer" Jazz said moving closer to Prowl, putting his arms around his waist. " Prowl smiled, moving closer to jazz. They both feel into recharge slowly, surounded by there warmth.


End file.
